World Domination
by Benjenzo
Summary: World Domination. A Criminal's dream. No one has ever has got it. Maybe till now. One man finds the fairies undetected. His son, finds this too. He must stop his father from taking over the world. He will need all the help he can get. Slow to catch on. OC
1. Faries?

Hello people, this is my second fanfic. My first one did not turn out well because I submitted it when I was 11. Now I am 12 so it should be better. Why am I telling you my age? Because I'm stupid. But I'm not stupid enough to not write a fanfic.

You can review if you want to criticize, applaud, write gibberish or whatever, just REVIEW

Note 1: I don't want gibberish

Note2: No, I do not want to conquer the world someday.

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, I do not even own my bedroom because I share it with my brother. Oh well

Quote of the chapter: It's only funny till someone gets hurt, then its freak'in hilarious

World Domination

What is World domination? It is something people never want to see. Others on the other hand, would love to have a shot of it. But most of the time they would take it and screw the opportunity. Hitler is one example of a person with the opportunity. He failed. He also killed himself. But this man wasn't about to.

This story starts off here in America…

In Langley, Virginia, a man was sitting in his office alone doing some paperwork. His face glowed from the screen of his computer. At the same time he is managing his work time and file reports. He furiously scribbles off and on notes.

"How come I can't pay anyone to make your life easier…?" He muttered quietly. He was only working part-time in the CIA and yet everyday he came home with a migraine in his head. He takes pills every night though it barely helped.

An intercom button light went off on his office phone. He took the call.

"Hello, and this better be good." He said. His assistant's voice came through the speaker.

"Mr. Duke, there is someone here for you. He won't give his name." she said. She was used to this kind of behavior from him. He had been this way since he and his wife got divorced. He has to pay her 15 percent of all his paydays.

Mr. Duke knew he was. It could only be his long time friend.

"Send him in." He answered. He hung up. Two minutes later a tall man came to his door.

"Ed! What are you doing here?" Mr. Duke asked casually, which was not normal for him.

"You know full well Theodore; I came here with the file you wanted, about the creatures." Ed answered. He handed Theodore a file that was classed as 'classified'.

He took a quick look at it. He swiftly filed it in his filing cabinet

"Have you found a location?" Theodore Duke asked sternly.

"Yes, one of my clients says he knows the location. Ho Chi Minh City in Vietnam.

"Very well then, get someone on it now." He sent Theodore away.

Little did he know that someone else knew what was going on…

!…………………!

"Very well then, get someone on it now" A playback recorder played. Then it stopped. It was the next day after Theodore Duke's meeting with Ed. The playback of course, was being listened to by Mr. Duke's fifteen year old son son, Pierre.

Pierre was in his room listening to the newfound information thanks to his ingenious plot to bug his dad's office. Now he had almost all the information he needed.

Pierre lived away from his father. He was an only child and lived was currently living with his mother in Los Angeles.

What many people didn't know was that Pierre was a child genius. Although, despite his IQ, he always had the trouble of messing up when he types words on his laptop.

Now Pierre, all he needed was to hack the video in the room so that he could see what extra information on the file. He had a couple of friends on the internet that could hack into an encrypted camera. All he had to do was to find my friend's website to upload the program.

First he had to inform his friend that he was going to upload his program, again. Pierre was always paranoid that someone would trace the program to him, so when ever he used it he quickly deletes it.

The first step was to send him a notification on his blog. Pierre signed in, and typed on his message board: Chip's n Fish- 619 756. This would tell him the area code was for Los Angeles and the rest was his phone number.

A phone call came to…his phone (where else would a phone call would come from?). He quickly answered

"Hello?' Pierre asked calmly.

"Chip's n Fish?" The voice in the other side stated.

"Yes" he answered.

"Next post" the hacker said and he hung up abruptly. Finally on Pierre's friend's site the next post on the wall came and it blankly said; Firay com. This meant the site was Firay. Com.

"Time to find what kind of 'creatures' we are dealing with" He said silently to himself as he type onto the address bar the html. He did not notice his typo though, which drastically changes the site name to: Fairy. com.The thirteen year old boy pressed enter.

Then here where it started. Across the world this conversation went on.

_The American tinkered with one of his many bracelets._

"_Almost. One last test. I have a feeling that the government is monitoring. Could you check it out?"_

_Artemis thought for a moment, then held the omnisensor close to his mouth. "Cube. Do you read any surveillance beams concentrated on this building?"_

_The machine whirred for a moment._

This moment was when Artemis probed the LEP. This also opened up an internet pathway, allowing any user, including humans, temporary access to the encrypted fairy internet.

Pierre came across a totally different website then he had anticipated. First it asked what language he wanted it in. There was one odd one though, Gnomish. What language was that? He clicked on English and he was on the hack site. So he thought.

"Welcome to The People's website" The welcome tone came through the computer's speakers. It showed pictures of gnomes and other mythical pictures.

"What the…" The boy genius started till he looked at the address bar. "Oh"

He was about to close the window when he hesitated. He had a feeling something different here. He decided to check it out after his business was done.

After his spyware was all set, he quickly told the program to check the CIA building. He activated his codebreaker and it took 3 minutes to hack into the video feed. He swiftly chose his father room and rewinded to when Ed gave him the file.

He zoomed in on the file. He could make out some of the word, nothing useful. Some words were useless like underground and gas. But 3 words caught his eyes after many looks. The People. He took a double take. Wasn't that what the website that he accidentally went on? He checked some of other words on the file and scanned the website for the same. The info was the same.

"The creatures that my dad is discovering are fairies?" Exclaimed Pierre. He was hoping that they would something more interesting, maybe Demons or Spirits. Perhaps even Centaurs. But now wasn't the time to complain. It was time for action.

He printed off as much information off the website and collected all of them, sorted them and put in a folder. He could research later. Now it was time to get a plan. He would have to get to the fairies before his dad could get to them. His dad was a very violent man, that's why his mom divorced him. All he needed was a location to start. It came to him after several moments of contemplation. He needed to get to his Pa's office in Virginia. He would have to go there.

"Pierre! Go to sleep. Its half past midnight!" His mother called from downstairs.

"Yes Ma" He yelled as he cleaned his work table. He put his folder in his bag.

When he went to bed, his head ached with the only question he could manage.

How the hell was he going to get to Virginia?

* * *

Ooh. Cliffhanger. Anyways the flash with Artemis was from the eternity code. That's all I can say. Don't want to spoil the next Chapter. So remember.

REVIEW. And don't forget to read. will update


	2. The Cliffhanger

Hi, it is Benjenzo. Sorry for the really slow update. The next few chapters will be a rush. I need to catch up with all the typing I've been meaning to do. After all, its spring break, so I have time. So without further ado, here's the chapter 2.

* * *

Pierre slept well that night, but his dreams disagreed with him. His dream was basically about a long cipher. He tried to decipher the code, but it was so big that it would take forever to find the solution. After his desperation, two flashes happened. The first flash showed a face of a boy around his age. He was pale and had jet-black hair. A named appeared under the face. The name was Fowl. But before he could remember every single detail of this boy named Fowl, the flash was over.

The second flash in his opinion was more important. It was about the code. The long string of words moved at impossible speeds. Finally, I came to a stop at the very end of the cipher. It stopped just enough so he could see the symbols of the last line. Then…

He woke up. It wasn't the kind that you would wake up to find yourself sweating in every single place kind of wake up. It was a more of a casual wake up.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Pierre 'casually' screamed when he woke up. He looked up to see his mother staring at him.

"Honey? Did you wet your pants again?" She asked sweetly despite the question she asked. Of course he didn't

"No Ma, I did not wet my pants" The boy replied as sweetly as she had started. She quickly left the room to do motherly duties while he changed his pants.

With his plan set to meet, asked his mother if he could visit his father anytime soon. It turned out that he would, in a month. Also his however so loving mother made him earn the money to go there.

So Pierre, being the undiscovered genius he was decided to divert some funds from a thriving company. It took about more than a day to establish the program to steal the money.

His target was the lowly Amnesty International. They hadn't received much of hefty donation for a while so he figured it was going to become bankrupt very soon. So he deducted about four hundred dollars for the trip, and a little bonus for himself, about an extra 200 dollars.

As transfer was completed, he noticed that the total amount of money the fund had, had MASSIVLEY increased. 2.5 billion dollars had just been donated just recently by the man, Jon Spiro. Highly unlikely, probably a hacker, though that too was highly unlikely.

Strange, he thought, Mr. Spiro would never do such a thing. What could have possibly happened? With questions unanswered I had to carry on. So I quickly bought the ticket for the flight to the Virginia, It would be scheduled in about a week.

That was a sufficient amount of time right? What could happen in a week's time?

These question burrowed in his head, though he ignored them. The chances of something big happened in 7 days were unlikely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Theodore Duke was waiting at his desk, thinking of his lunch break when there was a call on his office phone. He disposed his thought about his delicious caviar and answered the call.

"Hello, Theo here" He said. The man on the phone sounded very grunt-like, as if he was reluctant to talking to Mr. Duke.

"Theodore, you have clearance for the requested mission has been granted" The man on the other line said. Theodore smiled.

"Excellent, the agent is already there to meet the contact. Thank you for the noticed" Theodore hung up. He was about to exploit one of the myths of the world. Fairies.

Theodore Duke took a sip of his coffee. Very low quality junk, but coffee never the less. It was almost time for his command of power. But he would have to wait. Wait for the source to come to him with. He wasn't worried about the information. His agent was the best on the field. After all, it was his other son…

* * *

Hehehe. I love cliff hangers. They draw attention to your fans, and gets you new ones. Hope this one works though! Sorry its so short but I will hopefully will update soon.


End file.
